


You're the everything I've never had and baby I got it bad

by heyedu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Derek, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyedu/pseuds/heyedu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Derek ever wanted was Stiles to notice him. How could he? Stiles was all that, he was like school's sweetheart and Derek was a broody mess, Cora's words not his. Now he has the perfect excuse to woo him and he will take it, he doesn't know how but he will read every book and magazine on how to go from the 'Big Bad Wolf' to 'Prince Charming'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this is my first work for this fandom, I've been shipping Sterek hard for a while without really knowing them but it's been a year since the first time I've read a fanfic about them.  
> Second, I don't watch the show (for head canon reasons) so I'm not sure if this is accurate with the canon series.  
> Third, this is not beta'ed and english is not my first language, so any mistakes, I'm so sorry.  
> Also I'd like to apologize in advance if this chapter looks rushed, I didn't want to get into detail of previous life before the actual Sterek.  
> Title taken from the song "Make You Mine" by Vanessa Hudgens.  
> Ps. Expect some cursing and a lot of pop culture references, if you're not comfortable with that skip this fic.

He always knew he was special. His mother had told him one day he would be the most powerful witch on earth and that he must be careful on who to trust because there were a lot of bad people, people who didn't care about consequences as long as they obtained what they wanted. Ever since he was old enough to speak and walk (read: flailing around) his parents taught him about magic and self defense, his father came from a respected hunter family which he was no longer an active member of since meeting his mother, his mother on the other hand was part of the most powerful line of witches in history. They had one of those Romeo & Juliet romances for a while until they found out she was pregnant, so they decided to move to the quiet Beacon Hills and change their names, in order to give him a normal childhood away from danger.

So that's how Stiles grew up, a small kid trying to figure out why people were so mean (read: Jackson), why others had puppy faces (read: Scott) and why others were so beautiful (read: Lydia) while still learning about magic, supernatural creatures and how to fight the dangers the world had to offer.

*

High school was good, he had made a lot of friends, something about good looks and charming his way out of trouble. His core group consisted of Scott, Jackson (It shocked him at first how he had become so close to the Whittemore kid but after his mother died, he figured Jackson was like him, scared and alone so he annoyed the other boy until they were practically brothers from another mother just like Scott and him), Lydia, Allison and Danny. He was the school's sweetheart, he knew he looked good so that was a plus but it was something about the way he treated everyone equally, he was nice and friendly to everyone because they all want to feel loved, his mother taught him that.

It was one time on vacations with his friends when shit went crazy. They had gone to Cabo San Lucas to stay with part of Danny's family when a crazy alpha had attacked them. The 'thing' (Stiles had never seen a werewolf before, just read about them so he couldn't quite describe it) came out of nowhere while they were playing on the woods, Jackson and Scott like always had tried to defend the others when the wolf bit them both, before Stiles could react and blow up the offending wolf another black wolf came out and started fighting the other. The girls and Danny were shocked watching the two wolves fight so he figured it was his duty to help his friends, he couldn't lose them like he lost his mother; he used all of his knowledge on healing and quickly took care of the boys. He realized he was crying when a voice snapped him out of it, he saw a tall dark man (who he figured was previously the black wolf) who kneeled in front of him, he was making sure everyone were ok. The man introduced himself as Oscar, the alpha from the local pack, he picked up both boys who were still unconscious and asked them all to follow him.

After all the introductions were made, a lot of explanations came next. The man figured Stiles was some kind of witch since, being the alpha and overall more experienced, made him more sensitive towards other powerful creatures. Everyone were shocked at first that Stiles was a witch (he had to explain a lot of his family's history for them to understand properly) but they said they loved him as much as they did before, Alpha Vazquez said that both Scott and Jackson were going to be ok, both had accepted the wolf bite fine thanks to Stiles magic. It took them two months of training with the Vazquez pack, including the humans, before going back to Beacon Hills with a stronger bond than before.

*

This was not his day, he was already moody for not waking up early enough to have breakfast and now this douche was blocking his locker. "Can you move? I have things to do" the other boy turned around with wide eyes before moving away. He didn't bother to look back again, he picked his books up and walked away to find his friends.

"This is so not my day" he sighed loud enough for everyone to hear while taking the empty seat next to Jackson, he was being a drama queen but he didn't care, it was really a bad day.

"Calm down Stiles, we only have a few more classes left and then we're going to Lydia's" Jackson ruffled his hair while bringing him up to his lap. "Plus it's our first full moon tonight in Beacon Hills, we need to make sure everything is safe for the boys and to take off the carpet, my mom would freak if there were dog pee stains on it" everyone chuckled at that while Jackson and Scott flipped Lydia off.

"Yeah I know, we need to hurry up for class before Harris give any of us detention" everyone started to gather their things. "Jackson I'm tired, carry me?" Stiles whined, climbing to Jackson's back. "One would think you two are dating instead of us" Lydia smiled at them, she didn't mind it at all. Jackson and Scott had a protective big brother thing for Stiles and Stiles was like the baby of the group so it was normal behavior for all of them. "You're just jealous that I know where he hides the chocolate at his house" Stiles stuck his tongue out to Lydia, both of the girls decided they wanted to be carried as well by Danny and Scott so it quickly turned into a competition on who got to class first.

*

"Look guys, Alpha Vazquez said it was ok for you to run in the woods alone since you both learned quickly how to control your instincts but he said it'd be better if we were all together acting as an anchor" Stiles said to the werewolves. "Danny will be practicing fighting with Jackson, Lydia and Allison will practice target shooting with the crossbow while I practice with Scott using my magic, understood?" 

"Yes, boss. I wonder how you got so good at this so soon" Allison commented from the kitchen. "Well I guess he had some personal sessions with the Alpha's son" Both Danny and Lydia raised their eyebrows suggestively at him while he blushed. "I always have to take care of you since you'd be lost without me" he snarked back at them, while it may be true that he had a brief thing with Armando (God the name alone made him weak at the knees but he couldn't forget about those tights, it was all about the tights to be honest, and those huge arms at some degree), he also took his role seriously ever since the alpha told him he was already kind of his leader, so it was normal that they would see him as an alpha even if he wasn't a werewolf. 

"Now Scott my man, go get the pizza and you Danny help him with the sodas. Girls pick a movie and Jackson help me with the blankets". In the end they decided to watch Mean Girls because not even one of them (read: Jackson always trying to pretend doesn't like that movie even if he knows half of the scenes by memory) could say no to that one. He was sitting between Scott legs with his back to his chest and his arms around him, Jackson's head on his lap, Danny and the girls on the other couch cuddling, when he figured that while they may not be a proper pack, they were already a little family. "Oh dear, no one does justice to Legendtina's timeless classic 'Beautiful' like Damien" Lydia commented on that particular scene making everyone laugh.

*

"That's gross Jackson, don't lick the ball". "Ugh, Scott get down here or I'll shoot this arrow to your ass". "Lydia the magic is only for training not for you to change your outfit every five minutes". "No Danny, put Allison down, you're not going to sent her flying like you guys did last time". It was tiring as hell but at least they were having fun and the boys could easily practice on their wolf thingy. 

They had been two hours outside on the woods when the wolves suddenly freeze, he had a bad feeling about this, there was someone, actually more than just one creature (other wolves? A wolf pack?) out here and it was no bueno for anyone. While he could easily take down a whole pack alone (thanks mom and dad, all the awards to you for great parenting) he also had to take care of his pack. 

"You may as well like to rethink your strategy wolf, I do not take treats to well". He said while he motioned for the his wolf pack mates to take care of the humans. "You may as well come out before I drag your creepy ass from where you're hiding" He could feel the presence coming closer. 

"This is private territory, you shouldn't be here" The wolf come out behind a tree on his beta form. "What is it with wolves that they think they own the woods?" He snorted to the older guy, he clearly didn't have common sense on how NOT to piss a werewolf. "Uh a big mouth I see. I like you kid, you'd made a perfect mate but since you just disrespected my territory, I will have to kill you" the werewolf was closer now and he could sense at least 3 other betas, this should be easy. "Bring it on, bitch" he replied, they wanted a fight, they would get one. 

With that all four werewolves came out growling and flashing their eyes ready to attack, he quickly used his earth powers to trap two of the wolves against the trees, he casted a spell to suspend one of them in the air and blew a rope of fire around the older wolf, the girls quickly aimed their crossbows towards them. "Now that was easy with you four being simple betas, care to explain why are you hear treating my family? If I were another person, I'd probably kill you all but I'm not, so now speak" he could feel the anger coming off from the older wolf but before he could speak another voice spoke first. "I apologize for my brother's actions and I hope you know we don't mean any harm to you or your pack" An older woman with black long hair and sweet smile came out of the shadows. 

"I would like to introduce myself, I'm Talia Hale, alpha of the Hale pack" She bowed down clearly showing respect to a superior, his mother told him once that werewolf packs were big on traditions. "I'm Stiles Stilinski, direct bloodline from the Warren family and the Winchester family" He bowed back. "Oh I see, a really powerful young man you are. I'd like to formally invite you and your pack to dinner at the Hale house on Friday night as an apology and if you don't mind, I'd like to take my betas home so they won't cause any more problems" He released the betas and looked back at his friends, he was clearly in the twilight zone, this was too weird even for him. Alpha Hale bowed down one more time and disappeared into the shadows with her pack. 

"Well, that was weird. Who wants some tacos?" Said Danny and everyone started walking back to the house. Despite all the crazy werewolves they just met, it was a good night, he could worry about the Hale pack later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that the OMC(s) are minor references to guys who want to date Stiles. They're just brief mentions and I won't develop a Stiles/OMC relationship because the only relationship I care about is Derek/Stiles.

Derek was casually doing his post full moon ritual like always, which involved stalking his mate on Facebook, when he heard loud noises coming from the kitchen. At first he didn't pay attention but as soon as he heard the word 'Stilinski', he flew his bedroom to see what was all that about.

"I can't believe that kid did that, he's like twelve" Peter was angrily screaming at his alpha. "Well you can't blame him, you threaten his friends, what would have you done if he suddenly decided to mess up with Laura or James?" Alpha Hale knew Peter was angry but he was the only one to blame here.

"Mom, what is going on?" He casually asked from the door. "Your boyfriend kicked Peter's ass tonight" Cora chuckled earning a deathly glare at that. Before he could say something his mother spoke again "Thank god you're here son. Cora is right, Stiles had been in the woods tonight with two new bitten werewolves and Peter decided it was a good idea to scare the kids" His mother glared at the older wolf. 

"What do you mean? How can there be werewolves that we don't know about?" Some part of him wanted to claw his uncle's face off for going near his mate but the better part was worried about Stiles involved with dangerous wolves. "I don't really know sweetie but that's why I invited them to dinner on Friday. We need to make an alliance with them, as an alpha I know that we need this kids on our good side, they are really powerful even at such young age" He was shocked at that, he knew Stiles was special but he didn't really know what his mother was talking about. 

"I need you both to make friends with them, that includes you" she pointed at Isaac, Erica and Boyd who were sulking in the corner. "You will apologize to them for your behavior and mean it" Oh hell no, he was going to kill his uncle and pack mates, no one mess with Stiles and get away with it. "Now everyone get some sleep, you have school tomorrow. Kids you have two days to convince Stiles and his friends to come, show them we are a peaceful pack" With that everyone started walking back to their bedrooms. Derek didn't know what happened today but knowing that his mate was going to be in his house, with his family made his wolf happy. Now if only he would know how to make the other boy fall in love with him.

*

"Wake up dude, you're going to be late for class" Cora jumped on Derek's back. Not even his annoying sister would kill his good mood, he had decided last night that he was going to woo the love out of his mate.

"Get out Cora, I'm going to tell mom where you hid that dress you ruined when you were sneaking out of the house" He hissed at his sister. "Oh come on Derek, I don't think your boyfriend would like that you're being mean to your sister" She smirk at him and got out of the room before the book Derek threw at her would hit her. 

"This is it Derek, you're one step closer to your soulmate" He said to the reflection on the mirror while putting on some clothes. This was going to be a really long day.

*

"What's up Mr Broody McSour?" Erica said while catching up with him on the school hallway. "Yeah dude, you seem in such a good mood, it's scaring Isaac" Boyd added while taking his place next to Erica. "I think someone's happy because his imaginary boyfriend will be at the house on Friday" Isaac chuckled and hid behind Cora before Derek could hit him. "Leave me alone and go to class, we know you don't want to stay after school for detention" Yes, he was happy about Stiles but he couldn't let anyone know, he had a reputation. Everyone laughed at him before walking to class.

*

"I think your boyfriend was talking to that Matt guy, we should go ahead and try to talk to his friends first. If they like you, Stiles will probably like you, it's basic social etiquette" Cora said while walking ahead of them to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys" Cora said while taking a seat next to Scott. "Hey, you are Cora, right?" You can always count on Lydia to know the tea on everybody. "Yeah, I was wondering if my friends and I could sit here?" Cora motioned to the rest of the pack to come closer, lords knows they're a bunch of awkward turtles. "Lydia" Jackson whispered to her while making claw hands at her. "I figured as much" She rolled her eyes at him, her boyfriend wasn't familiar with the term 'subtle'. "Now you may as well call your pack over and tell us the real reason why you're here" If only people were as blunt as her, she wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of incompetent people.

Cora looked at Lydia with wide eyes, she knew the girl was smart but it didn't take her more than two minutes to figure out they were werewolves. "Yeah, you may have run into part of our pack last night. I'd like to formally apologize for my uncle's behavior, he can be a little intense sometimes" she scratched the back of neck, clearly embarrassed about the situation. Allison snorted at that, just a little? The guy was crazy. 

"We would like to apologize as well, we were there last night. We still don't have full control on our instincts" Erica said while taking a seat next to Cora and the rest of the boys took the seats in front of them. "I'm Isaac, that's Boyd, Erica and Derek" Isaac introduced the pack to everyone. 

"It's ok, we don't really care. No one got hurt except for your uncle's ego" Danny said and everyone laughed. "I'm Allison, that's Lydia, Jackson, Danny and Scott" She politely introduced his friends.

"Also as my mom already told you, we would love to have you at pack dinner on Friday, it's not common to have new wolves in town" Cora said while everyone else seemed to agree. "As much as I'd like that, we need to discuss this as a pack but I don't see why we can't try to be friends, you all seem nice" Scott said, clapping Isaac's shoulder while the blond boy smiled at him.

"Ugh, he's super creepy. I seriously can't deal with him sometimes, why do I have to help him with math? I think coach wants to kill me" Stiles said as soon as he reached the table, taking a seat on Scott's lap. "It's because you are the best in our class and coach is in love with you, he trust you to not let him fail so he can play for the next game" Cora replied quickly, hoping the boy didn't take it the wrong way. "You see, I like this girl. Wait who are these people?" He quickly looked around, he spotted some unknown persons. 

"These are Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora and Derek" Lydia said, pointing at all the new faces. "They are part of the pack we encounter last night" everyone waved at him except for the awkward guy at the end of the table, probably Derek, he looked like he was about to run. "Nice to meet you guys, I didn't know there was a pack in Beacon Hills" He wondered if his parents knew them, she surely didn't comment on that.

"Yeah, we like to keep everything private. There are a lot of peaceful packs around California, we are the main pack of Beacon Hills and now there is yours" Boyd said to everyone. These guys seemed nice, he wasn't sure if he could trust them yet but as long as they didn't try anything shady, it was all good.

"As much as I'd want to keep this conversation going, we are going to be late for class and you know Harris always blame me for that" He gestured to his friends to follow him. "We're also going to class but we hope we see you at dinner on Friday" Erica quickly said as everyone started walking. "We have to think about that but thanks anyways" he smiled at them.

*

Good job Derek, you couldn't even say a word to him? How is he supposed to know you're his future boyfriend if you can't even look at him. He mentally kick himself for being so stupid, Laura was right, he will never get Stiles if he can't even talk to him. At least they didn't seem to have a problem with them sitting on their table, that should count for something.

"Don't worry bro, I'm sure you will have plenty of opportunities to making fall in love with you" Cora said to him as soon as they got to their house. "You still have tomorrow at school to at least say hi and then he will come home at night and realize how amazing you are" She laughed at him, clearly enjoying his misery. He walked straight to his room, he was so done with everyone's bullshit.

*

"Stiles, is there something you would like to tell me?" His father looked up from the newspaper, he had his 'I'm-your-father-I-know-everything' face on, this was no bueno for him. "Yeah, I think Jackson wants to buy a puppy" Smooth Stiles, always knowing how to avoid the problem. 

"Seriously? Is there anything else? Something important" Oh crap, he knew he was going on a date with that older guy who works at the coffee shop, he thought he wouldn't have to tell his dad until after the date. "Alright, I may or may not have a date with David on Friday. I swear he's only like three years older than me" He made puppy eyes at his father, that would work on the old man. 

"No, I'm not talking about that. Although he's like thirty Stiles but I'm talking about your encounter with the Hales and the dinner Talia invited you to" He had forgot about that, David was a better option than dinner with the Hales. "How do you know about that? Was it Lydia? I'm going to burn her Taylor Swift collection" He would at least steal it, Queen Taylor's discography is flawless and he wouldn't dare to burn it. 

"No, Mr. Hale came to my office yesterday and asked me to come. I talked to Chris and he's coming too since he is the head hunter of this town and Allison's father too". Crap, now the parents were involved, luckily he always told everything to his father so there was no secret he ended up as part of some type of pack with his friends.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. I was too excited with David finally asking me out that I totally missed telling you that" his father sighed, clearly familiar with his son's avoidance of the problems. "You're coming, Chris is picking us up and you tell your friends they all are coming too" Damn, he already had picked an outfit for the date. "Oh and tell your friend David that you're my son and I know how to use a gun, so you may cancel the date" there was no way out of this, his father wouldn't let him skip dinner, that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

*

"Dad said we have to go" If he was sulking surely his friends would too. "That's good, Allison already told us last night. She said your father called her father and we had to go" Lydia said to him, no one was complaining, why weren't they complaining? He had to cancel a date with a really hot guy for a dumb dinner. 

"Why are you all so happy about this? Am I the only one who doesn't want to go?" He flailed his arms around for emphasis. "You're only hurt because your dad didn't let you go out with that barista guy" Jackson patted his shoulder. "I have to side with Stiles this time, that guy is one fine piece of meat" Yes, Danny. Finally someone with common sense. "I'm sorry Stiles but you know there's no way out of this, besides it would be good for the boys to have some bonding with other werewolves" Allison kissed his cheek, apparently the world was against him. One dinner, it was all he had to do.

*

"You're making me nervous Derek" He had been bouncing with energy ever since he got home. Time was running fast and soon he would have Stiles at his house, so no, he did not care about Cora's feelings. "I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable Cora, maybe if you would leave me alone you would feel better" He snapped at her. 

Cora snorted at that, he was acting like a child "I'm here to pick out your outfit, so you can impress your boy toy. Also stop acting like a child Derek, it's one dinner, you're not proposing to him or anything.. Unless you already have the ring?" He glared at her, he was pining hard for Stiles but proposing on the first not-date would be sad even for him. "You already picked something, now leave alone" She sighed, it was better to leave him alone or it would drive her crazy. "Fine, go take a shower. Lydia said everyone is coming at 7, you have two hours to get ready" she said and left the room.

"Get your shit together Derek. Be charming and sweet, make sure he realizes you pay attention to him and that you enjoy his company. Be nice to his friends, be respectful to his father, show him your good qualities and don't forget, treat him like a prince" He had memorized one of the old magazines Laura left on how to get your crush to notice you, while he didn't particularly trust this things, he didn't have another choice. Cora and Erica would be all over him and the guys would laugh at him. Just one dinner, as long as it goes well, he would get closer to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the people who have read this. Now that I'm at it I would like to shamelessly promote Ariana Grande & Iggy Azalea new song "Problem" on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/problem-feat.-iggy-azalea/id864998988), click that thingy #BuyProblemOniTunes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who actually read this, I already wrote a third chapter. We all know how annoying WIPs can be. I know most of this chapters are short but that's all I can do for now with the amount of studying and homework I have. Also, I made a playlist/mix thingy for this fic, so if you want to check it out it's on [spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/heeyedu/playlist/1nVQIYjTh2X5JpBtHuuYJa).

"I don't know why I have to go" Stiles was full on whining at this point, he didn't care. David said it was ok, that they could go out another day but that didn't mean Stiles was fine with it, it had taken months of shameless flirting on his part for the older guy to take a hint. "Come on Stiles, this could be a perfect opportunity for Jackson and Scott. We know they're excited to meet other werewolves" Lydia had been calmed all afternoon, listening to Stiles' constant whining. She figured it had more to do about his cancelled date than the dinner itself but he could suck it up, it wasn't like there weren't a lot of people interested in him, he could get another date any time soon.

"Stiles, hurry up. Chris is coming in ten minutes and you're still not ready" his dad sighed from the door, sometimes it felt like he was still taking care of a five year old boy. "Fine, leave the two of you. I need to change" both Lydia and the Sheriff walked out of the room, leaving him alone to change. He figured Lydia was right, this could be a great opportunity for the boys.

*

"Derek get down here, I need you to set the table. Our guest will be arriving at any moment now." His father said. "I'm coming, just a minute" he muttered, it wasn't like they couldn't hear him, werewolf hearing, duh.

"You are a strong, independent werewolf. Make yourself look good and approachable, show him the great potential boyfriend you could be" He whispered at his reflection. "Derek get out, I need to use the bathroom and you've been there for an hour. Stop freaking out, it's just dinner" Isaac screamed from outside. "Shut up" it was all he said before storming off to the kitchen, leaving a laughing Isaac at the bathroom.

*

He could notice that scent anywhere, it smelled like strawberries and home. His wolf was jumping with glee, mate is finally home, it kept chanting on his head. "Cora go answer the door please, our guest are finally here" her mother instructed the other girl.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Argent. It's a pleasure to have you" she greeted the older men. "Hey guys, I'm glad you could come" she waved at the rest of the group.

"Talia, it's always a pleasure seeing you. We brought some wine as a thank you for the invitation" the Sheriff said as the alpha came to the living room. "Non sense John, you are always welcome to this house, both you and your son. You know we deeply care about your family ever since you and Claudia came to this town" she hugged the sheriff. "As for the rest of you, you are always welcome as well. Our house is your house" she hugged Chris and smiled at the teens.

"I'm sorry Melissa couldn't be here, she had work. Whatever you're making smells delicious" Chris stated. "Come, have a seat at the table. We are just waiting for my brother and husband to get back" the older woman said.

"Nice house you guys" Lydia mentioned to Cora. "Thank you, we have a big family" she smiled at her and continued "Looking good Stiles, my brother here was having trouble picking something to wear. Doesn't he look nice too?" That's it, Cora is dead. He glared at her but before he could say anything Stiles spoke "Yeah he does, so do you Cora" he smiled at them. Derek was on cloud nine right now, his mate thinks he looks good. Be charming Derek, he remembered himself "You look good Stiles, blue really suit you. It brings out the color of your eyes" nice one, Charming Derek 1/Mr Broody McSour 0, he mentally congratulated himself. It was clear Stiles was blushing but he kept quiet while the girls started talking about dresses. "Dinner is ready kids, come sit at the table" Mrs Hale said.

*

The dinner turned out to be really great but he kept getting weird glances from Cora and Derek kept asking him question like he wanted to know more about him. It was more than weird, at first he taught the other boy didn't like him but tonight he seemed very interested in all he had to say. "Now that dinner is done, we'd like to discuss pack business with you Alpha Hale" he looked to his father for approval and then motioned to Lydia to take the lead. "As you can tell we have two bitten werewolves with us, while we're not a proper pack we still function like one. They both have been trained by Alpha Vazquez, he's the leader of the largest werewolf pack in Mexico. All we can say is that they're in full control of their instincts even if they haven't been werewolves for more than three months" she smiled at Stiles before letting him continue "We would like to know if there is going to be a problem about it and what would you suggest as the alpha of the local pack" he smiled at the older woman. 

He needed to know if he could trust her before letting any of the other wolves near his friends. "Impressive, I've met Alpha Vazquez once so I don't doubt he trained them properly. Our pack would love for your pack to join us and work together as one pack. You're still going to be respected as their leader since they all acknowledge you as their alpha. I've also worked with both, your father and Chris, through the years so it would make sense if they would join the pack as well." She turned to the older men, who both nodded before turning back to Stiles one more time "What do you think Stiles? Are you ok with that?" Stiles sighed in relief, he would have another pack watching over them. "It's alright, we would like that as well."

*

"Do you think this is a good idea?" After everything was settled, it was time to go. Chris had taking them home with the promise of seeing them tomorrow for breakfast at the Argent house. 

"It's ok kiddo, you did a good job. The Hales had been here for years, they're peaceful and your mother trusted them so I don't see any harm in joining forces with them" the Sheriff hugged his son and kissed his temple. "Now get some sleep, it's late" Stiles said goodnight to his father and went to bed. It turned out good for everyone, if only he would know what is the deal with those Hales kids, he knows there's something going on but he doesn't care enough to really put much thought into it.

*

"Hey guys, what are we doing today?" Stiles said catching up with his friends who were all already at Allison's house. "We agreed to go bowling with Cora, Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd" Danny said not bothering to look up from his phone. "Sure, sounds good" he muttered as he took a spot next to Jackson on the couch. Breakfast and movies with his friends its all he needed at the moment.

*

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to walk here from the station" he said, his Dad couldn't drop him off so he walked. "It's ok, we were just splitting teams, you're on my team with Allison, Isaac and Jackson" Lydia said while handing him a pair of shoes. "We're so going to kick their asses guys" Isaac cheered as they walked up to the lines.

"First off Stiles and Derek" Erica snorted from the side, everyone on the Hale pack are crazy, he thought. "You're going to lose wolf boy" he smirked at Derek while taking the first throw. Somehow two hours had passed before they decided to call it even and went to get food. Cora and Derek were both good at it, except for the fact that every time he had to go against Stiles he would miss. It was almost like he let Stiles win but Stiles was sure he was just scared of the Stilinskis' bowling skills.

*

"Derek, Jackson, and Scott go get something to eat." Lydia instructed the boys who got up complaining. "You guys are really good at this" Allison said to Cora. "It's sweet how Derek let Stiles win, we all know how much his ego gets hurt when he loses" Stiles snorted at that, Derek didn't let him win, he was the king of bowling so take that Danny. "Yeah, he's nice. Do you think my brother is nice Stiles?" What was going on, did suddenly everyone joined the Derek club? "Sure he's nice but we know I'm the king of bowling, he didn't let me win" Lydia snorted at that but before he could reply the boys got back with the food. "Scott said this was your favorite" Derek shoved two slices of pizza in front of him, yeah that was his favorite. "Thanks" he said before stuffing his mouth with pizza. He was too busy eating that he missed Lydia's knowing look.

*

"Jackson do you think you could drop me home?" It was getting late and he didn't want to walk home. "Oh no sorry, he's taking me home. Cora is coming with me because I promised to show her my new pair of shoes" Lydia was being weird now so he turned to Scott. "Sorry buddy, I promised to take Allison home and I'm taking Erica, Boyd and Isaac home too" before he could reply and tell them how they were the worst friends in history, Cora spoke first "I'm sure Derek can take you home, right bro?" He looked back to Derek who was looking too happy with the idea of taking him home. "Sure, I don't mind. Do you want me to take you home Stiles?" He looked back to Stiles. "Sure thing buddy, since my awful friends don't care about my well being?" He stuck his tongue out to them before climbing into Derek's car.

*

The ride back home was mostly spent with Stiles singing along to that new Iggy Azalea song on the radio, earning a few laughs from Derek every time he messed up the words, whatever he was totally rocking that Charli XCX chorus. 

After arriving to his house, Derek parked the car and got out before he could take the seatbelt off, opening the passenger door for him. They both walked to the front door in silence. "I had a good time" Derek said and smiled at him. "Yeah me too dude" he couldn't help to smile back, it felt nice. "Hope we could do it again some day soon".

Stiles unlocked the front door and made grabby hands at Derek for his phone. He type his phone number in it before handing it back to Derek. "Sure, now you have my number. I'll see tomorrow" he hugged the other boy before going inside the house. "See you tomorrow Stiles" Derek whispered at the closed door, he was so happy with how things turned out to be and now he had Stiles' number. Charming Derek 2/Mr Broody McSour 0, he thought before walking back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who is not familiar with queen Iggy & Charli XCX's song 'Fancy" should check it out [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-zpOMYRi0w) and the title of this fic comes from [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d5aaWooi7I) song :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note that The Warren Line is the line of witches to which the Halliwell family belong. Also the Sheriff is part of the Winchester family but since they changed their names, they're now the Stilinskis. I'm still wondering if I'll include cameos from the Charmed Ones, Sam or Dean. Next chapter will most likely be from Derek's POV since he was more like a, blink and you missed it, in this chapter. Please comment with advice, suggestions or anything you'd like to tell me, it'll be appreciated.


End file.
